thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza McBride
Eliza McBride is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Lacey Chabert, Barbra Streisand, Sheila E., and Debbie Harry, Eliza is a very decent mouse (if not a little over-temperamental), & may be approached without caution despite her flaws. Appearance Tall, & very thin. Has mahogany fur, chestnut-brown hair, bright blue eyes, a little pink nose, & curvy pink ears. Wears a fuchsia pillbox hat, a lime green T-shirt (with a red peace sign on it), & blue bell-bottoms. Doesn’t wear shoes. Family *Andrew McBride (father) *Sally McBride (mother) *Gadget McBride (sister) *Julie McBride (sister) *Jane McBride (sister) *Richie McBride (uncle) *Jenny McBride (cousin) Biography The oldest of four children, Eliza McBride was born to Andrew McBride (a photographer) & his wife Sally (an author of children’s stories & former lighthouse keeper) in London, England on July 6, 1881. During her childhood, Eliza was a very precocious girl, always wanting to show off her talent for singing & dancing, as well as acting. As soon as her three sisters Gadget, Julie, & Jane were old enough, they were immediately hired to be in her group The Little Women (which Eliza had named after a book she had read). The four McBride girls starred in local talent shows by performing music & plays Eliza had written. Later, in 1889, shortly after her adoptive brother Ratigan became evil, the McBride family decided to travel all around the United Kingdom, looking for their long-lost loved one. As Sally & Andrew looked for Ratigan, Eliza & the girls decided to use the constant moving around to their advantage. The Little Women then became a traveling group, performing for rodents in various cities. Almost 9 years later, Eliza & her family moved to Andrew’s hometown of Manchester to try & find Ratigan one last time. And imagine their surprise when they found him, along with the Baker Street Family! The McBrides, Eliza included, immediately moved with the Baker Street Family to their home in London, where they can be seen today. Eliza & her sisters continue to perform as the Little Women, though they now also do movies & TV shows in addition to plays & musical projects. Though a generally sweet mouse, not to mention very nice & polite to others when in good form, Eliza McBride hides her cordial, considerate characteristics behind a façade of brutal domination. Bossy & hot-tempered, this Cecil B. DeMont-type figure wants everything - both on- & off-camera (to be perfect); when on the job, she can be a snappy & constantly-yelling dictator to her younger sisters, & will often fly into a rage when the smallest things go wrong, punctuating her angry words with the most flamboyant of gestures & a polished vocabulary of incensed phrases. Eliza is also notoriously stubborn as a mule, & can’t stand being told what to do; she would gladly spit in the eyes of anyone who dared control her life or even challenged her self-proclaimed authority. Despite these rather nasty touches to her personality, however, Eliza tries her hardest to be a good-hearted, sweet-natured young lady, attempting effortlessly to hide her flaws with the courtesy & amiableness of a well-bred gentlelady. Well, perhaps “gentlelady” should have been changed to “part-time snob”. Eliza does not care for hanging around outdoors or “away from civilization”, wincing at the thought of even spending the night in a fleabag motel. She urges her family to stay close to the comforts of home, & desperately wishes to remain clean in all ways possible. But Eliza is not completely stuck-up; behind the dark curtains, Eliza’s golden heart shines with a great brightness, & she truly cares for those that a normal snob would consider “unclean”. Though a tyrannical boss at less-than-desirable times, Eliza is a creative artisan, a star in the making; if she could, she’d write over 1,000 compositions in one day! This talented young starlet can not only sing, dance, & act, but she’s also a skilled playwright & a great sketcher, albeit many other amazing things. Of course, what good is a rising star without a little bit of trendiness? The stylish Eliza is constantly dressed in the latest fashions & listening to the newest musical artists, not to mention catching up on the most recent celebrity gossip (courtesy of her close friend Rebecca). Volatile in personality, Eliza can change from an artistic prodigy to a daffy ditz, ready to grab her purse & head for the nearest mall or beauty salon, wearing makeup & shopping as though she had nothing better to do on a lazy afternoon. Despite her overly-feminine nature, however, Eliza is always eager to go on an adventure or case with her family (& prepared to kick a little villain bum with her excellent kickboxing abilities). Despite her flaws, Eliza McBride is a very decent mouse (if not a little over-temperamental), & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Decent, intelligent, overprotective, stubborn, cute, impulsive, spoiled, cheerful Fursonal Information Likes Celebrity tabloids, reading, visiting friends, singing, dancing, acting, sketching, toys & games, shopping, calling on the phone, fun things, going on adventures, clothes, watching TV, writing music & scripts, cartoons, candy, music, talking, getting gossip, comedy & romance movies, makeup, playing the drums Dislikes Gory movies, villains, not being able to perform or have fun, Samantha Stately, scoundrels, being outside of civilization for too long (if at all), violence, rape, having her routine messed up, when her plans are changed, being outdoors, bugs Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, songwriter, artist, & playwright; good at kickboxing; is very skilled at sketching; is a great drummer. Pastimes & Hobbies Talking, reading, visiting friends, singing, dancing, acting, sketching, playing with toys & games, shopping, watching TV & movies, calling on the phone, going on adventures, writing music & scripts, listening to music, getting gossip, reading, playing the drums Prized Possessions Her costumes, her props, her videos, her records & CDs, her boom box, her celebrity magazines, her sketchbook, her toys & games, her laptop, her clothes, her cell phone, her pillbox hat, her candy, her cartoon DVDs, her makeup, her drums Favorite Things Celebrity tabloids, reading, visiting friends, singing, dancing, acting, sketching, toys & games, shopping, calling on the phone, fun things, going on adventures, clothes, watching TV, writing music & scripts, cartoons, candy, music, talking, getting gossip, comedy & romance movies, makeup, playing the drums Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Performing with her sisters at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Tends to be a spoiled brat at times; can be overdramatic; fusses over the smallest things; tends to be very bossy. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Liza Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, chicken pox, mumps Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 10th grade at Basil of Baker Street High School Extracurricular Is a champion black-belt kickboxer; her friend Rebecca tells her all sorts of celebrity gossip; has dueled Samantha Stately on numerous occasions; for a long while, her sketching teacher was Fred Sickert; her most favorite singer is Michael Jacksonville; got the idea for her group after reading Louisa May Alcott’s book; once did a temporary “assignment” for Henry Mousini; has an allergic reaction to sunflowers; guest-starred in Lisa B.’s music video for her hit single “Queen”; suffers from insomnia at odd times; her favorite cartoons include “Playtime With Little Mouse” & “The Uncle Mikey Show”; wears fuchsia barrettes; has a soprano voice. Noted Accomplishments Has performed in many movies, TV shows, & musicals; has won many awards, including the Golden Gouda; won first place in many art contests. Fanfics Featuring Eliza McBride *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Eliza McBride *"OK, girls, let’s take it from the top!" *"Daddy, do I have to come along?" *"A 1-2-3-4!" *"Let’s make some movie magic!" *"Did somebody call for a talented young girl? *wink*" *"Cut!" *"Don’t get your bloomers in a bundle!" Songs Performed By Eliza McBride To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Youlanda Ratigan (Jenny M. Stead's character) *Louisa May Alcott *Eliza Thornberry (from "The Wild Thorberrys") *Anastasia Ashworth References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Cancers Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in July